nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-24542901-20140323201745
Just a random promo for Wrestlemania. Consider it a late-SD promo (You can put this one in this week's supershow, David) (Pre-recorded) (Camera pans to an empty Emirates Stadium where Wrestlemania will be held. It zooms inside the ring on The Ultimate Opportunist who is standing in the corner as he begins to speak) Ah, what a beatiful place, don't you think Aaron? And you wanna know why? Look at these seats. I've been told there's 60,000 seats in here. That means 60,000 people will be watching us perform, live amongst millions of people watching in their homes. It's special really. You know, competing in a place like this, showing your talent, proving how good you really are. On the other hand, it's very special to me because in this ring, I will be defending my NWC Championship. I heard what you had to say Aaron. And you know? I agree. I agree with the fact that you have always been the second-rate guy in WSE, that you never 'the guy'. I agree that people got their chances at the main event despite you being here since day one but do you want to know what that all happened to you? Because you were never good enough. You were never good enough for the WSE World Heavyweight Championship OR the WSE Championship. As a matter of fact, lets go back in time shall we? Summerslam 2012. We both faced Phantom for the WSE Championship and it ended in draw. So did our next match. Halloween Bash, last man standing match. I beat you to win the championship. And back then, I was still relatively new in WSE. It wasn't even a year and I won the world title. And lets talk about your early career a bit. You say you've been in WSE since the very first day and how long did it take you to even GET a world title shot? 2 years? If I remeber correctly, the first time you competed for the World Title was at Wrestlemania 2 and you fell to The Undertaker. Lets flash forward to Wrestlemania IV last year. Daniel Moxley vs The Undertaker. Outcome: The Undertaker won. Yet again Aaron, yet again you failed at beating The Undertaker. You choked. Don't you see a pattern here? You just keep losing at Wrestlemania. And I know I'm not any better at Mania either, I've lost 2 times in a row now and last year I lost the WSE Championship but I sure as hell don't plan on losing it this year. But the difference between me and you is that I don't make fake promises. You promised you'd beat The Undertaker last year but you couldn't. You were confident you'd get the job done and you couldn't do it. You went throught a character change, you even changed your name, you became more sadistic and ruthless. You become that type of guy who doesn't give a shit about anyone or anything and in times like this, the I don't give a shit attitude can get you far but in your case, it didn't. I, on the other hand, didn't promise I'd beat Samir at WM. I just went out there, gave my best but Samir was the better man that night. And now you're telling me there's people in the back who don't believe you have what it takes to get it done in a high pressure situation. And yes, I am one of them. How could I not be when you had so many opportunities to be someone and you failed? Back in 2012, when I was given the ball, I ran with it. I ran very far with it. I won the WSE title and held it for nearly 5 months. Obstacles were thrown in front of me and I overcame them. You of all people should be the last to talk about being in the high pressure situation. I was in that situation since the day I joined WSE. Do you have any idea how much pressure there's on the new people that debut for a company? Management and the fans expect not 100 but 200% from them. They have high hopes for them just like they had for me and even though some fail, some succeed like myself. Drago himself mentored me. One of the all time greats saw something in me that very few people did and I didn't disappoint him. He trusted in me and I capitalized on his advices and I became what I am today. 'Matches with the idiotic ME? Comical matches to entertain people and just prove YOUR dominance to those idiots? ..YOU are here to wrestle, YOU didn't train and dedicate your life to this to be passed up by people who have been half the time you've been here' (TUO gets visibly angry as he continues to speak) I'm an idiot? Comical matches? Is this what you consider comical? Wrestling in front of millions of people for one the top prizes in wrestling today. And I'M THE IDIOT? YOU're here to wrestle? Why do you think I'm here then? To entertain? No. This is everything I have. This is what I do for a living. Why do you think I look this? Look at me. Bruised, battered, I'm a shell of my former self and YOU say you're here to wrestle? I went through hell and back just to get where I am today. I've busted my ass through my entire life to be something. I wasn't handed anything on a silver platter unlike you just because you're a veteran. No, I worked my way from the bottom to the top. You may have more experience but I'm younger, I'm faster, I'm stronger, I have physical and psychological advantage over you. I own you in every possible aspect there is. You may be a Hall Of Famer but doesn't mean nothing when you're in the right with me. You're a king, I'm an ace. I'm always better than you, one step ahead of you. You think I didn't have to fight through other veterans? I lost to Brogue Kick 3 times in same week at the beginning of my career. I was constantly made fun of, people thought I'd end up like pretty much everyone else who wasn't on the top back then? But guess what? I proved them all wrong. And come Wrestlemania, I WILL prove my doubters wrong and I will walk out, still the NWC Champion. This isn't about luck or destiny, this is simply about who's better. Luck is for losers who don't believe in themselves. Destiny is just a stupid excuse to wait for things to happen instead of making them happen. And unfortunately for you Aaron, you believe in both.